


In The Limo

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick has a surprise for Pete in the limo.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	In The Limo

"Did you bring it with you?"

Patrick was tuning his guitar backstage before the show when Pete asked. "We're on in ten minutes," he pointed out. "You'e asking me this now?"

Pete looked vaguely guilty, but his eyes were gleaming and almost black with lust. "You didn't answer my question," he accused. "Did you? I've been thinking about it all day."

"Maybe," Patrick hedged; the item in question was stashed safely in his backpack but Pete didn't need to know that. _Let him wonder for a bit,_ Patrick thought. "But you have to be good for the entire show." He gave his lover a look. "Can you be good for me?"

Pete looked torn. "Define good."

"No body surfing like you did in Seattle." Patrick's voice was firm. "You almost lost your clothes that night."

"Among other things," Pete reflected. "I can do that." he leaned over for a kiss. "Love you, Lunchbox."

Patrick rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Love you, too." They joined Andy and Joe onstage.

*****

Over two hours later, Pete and Patrick climbed into the limo, laughing breathlessly. "That was a great show," Pete enthused as he slammed the door shut.

Patrick leaned back against the leather cushions. "Yeah, it was," he agreed, smiling. "One of our better ones."

Pete nodded in complete agreement. "Your voice was bang on."

"And I actually managed to remember all the words to everything for once," Patrick commented. "Without you prompting e or anything. It's a miracle."

Pete leaned closer as the driver started the car and headed for the highway. "So...was I good enough for you?"

Patrick pretended to consider that for a moment. "Yes, you were," he finally said, reaching for his backpack. "Are you sure you want it now? we can wait until we get back to the hotel if you prefer."

Pete immediately shook his head. "Now. Please."

Patrick nodded; he had promised, after all. "Text Joe and Any that we're going to be late getting back so they don't wait for us to do whatever," he said before knocking on the privacy window. "Driver? Take the long way back to the hotel, please. We'll let you know when to head back." When the driver acknowledged the request, Patrick shut the privacy panel, leaving them alone. "Done?"

"Just about." Pete hit "send" and put his phone away, grinning. "So how do you want me?"

Patrick considered things for a minute; even though they were in a limo, there still wasn't a lot of room. "Take off your pants and lean against the door," he finally said as he dug into the his backpack. He pulled out a bright purple vibrator and a bottle of lube. "Make sure it's locked before you spread your legs."

Pete immediately did as he was told. "Like this?" he asked, spreading is legs suggestively.

"Just like that." Patrick nodded approvingly as he moved in between Pete's legs with the lube, about to pour some on his fingers.

"You don't need that," Pete said, with a sheepish look, his cheeks red. "I...well...I got myself ready in the bathroom right before the encore."

Patrick slid his hand back to find Pete already slick and ready for him. "Well...I wasn't expecting that," he finally said. "I wondered what took you so long."

"I wanted to be ready for anything," Pete admitted, winding his arms around his lover's neck. "I figured you would be."

"And you'd be right." Patrick playfully set his hat on Pete's head before pressing the vibrator against his hole. "Ready for me?"

"Always." Pete groaned as Patrick carefully pushed the vibrator in. "Patrick..."

Patrick paused for a moment, letting Pete get used to the size; it was a little bigger than what he was normally used to. "Okay, love?" he asked, leaning over to kiss him. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Pete breathed, nodding frantically. "Please...just do it. Turn it on." He sighed as Patrick turned it onto the lowest setting, pulling it almost all the way out before pushing it back in. "Oh...that's it. Right there."

Patrick changed the angle slightly, making Pete cry out in response. "There?"

"Yes! Patrick!" He reached down, wrapping a hand around his cock, fulling intending to jerk himself off.

"Hand off," Patrick ordered sharply. "Put them above your head. You're not allowed to touch yourself until I'm done with you. Understand?' When Pete gave him a rebellious look, Patrick raised an eyebrow. "You did agree to this. Do you want me to stop? Because I will if you don't listen."

Pete immediately put his hands above his head. "No...please. Don't stop." He let out another cry as Patrick turned it up just a little more, pushing it in just a little harder as well. "Oh...yes..."

"Look at you," Patrick crooned as he watched. "You're so hot like this...so wanton and sexy. I can't wait to get you back to the hotel and take you apart a piece at a time." he gave Pete another kiss. "Would you like that?"

"Yes. I like anything you do," Pete said, moving his hips in time with Patrick's thrusts. "Do I get to do you, too? Want you so much..."

"Yes. If you want to,' Patrick agreed. "And you have me." Pete moaned again as Patrick turned it up one more notch, a soft hum filling the limo. "More?"

"Fuck, yes...more." Pete clawed at the seats as Patrick finally turned it all the way up, the hum becoming an insistent buzz. "Oh, God...gonna...Patrick!"

Patrick immediately ducked his head down, sliding his mouth over Pete's throbbing cock just as his orgasm hit. he swallowed greedily, drinking him down as he gripped his hips to hold him still. _Mine,_ he thought, as he sucked. _I'm his and he's all mine._

He drew away when Pete was done, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked up. Pete looked thoroughly debauched as he sagged against the leather. "You look sated," he said as he turned the vibrator off before pulling it out.

"I am. For now." Pete sighed as he reached for his pants. he pulled them on before kissing Patrick. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Patrick knocked on the privacy panel. "And I expect an even better thank you once we get back to the hotel."

Pete nodded as he pulled the singer into his arms. "Oh, you'll get one," he said as he gave Patrick his best leer. "Definitely."


End file.
